


I Am Blessed

by tinarebekka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinarebekka/pseuds/tinarebekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, Harry needs a place to stay.</p><p>I hope it's posted completely now. It certainly looks that way from my end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Glompfest on serpentinelion in 2011. It is not epilogue compliant in any way, not everyone who should be dead after the final battle is actually dead and, aditionally, you might want to consider that some things didn't happen the way they did in the books. Therefore, quite a few people are OOC in this fic. But I like them this way and it fit the prompt perfectly. :-)

The final hours of the war cost Lucius a great deal. He had been helplessly watching as things turned out, feeling inept to do anything at all. The thing was, even if he had been able to make his limbs obey him and move, he would have had no idea what to tell them to do. He couldn’t go and fight for Potter’s side (because he thought they were wrong about a great many things) and he couldn’t go fight them, because, bunch of ignorant simpletons that they were, they had one thing right: killing everyone that didn’t share your opinion somehow didn’t sound like a sane solution. 

His wife had made her decision when she lied to the Dark Lord about Potter’s condition, effectively making him believe that the boy was dead. Lucius couldn’t fault her for siding with their former enemies. After all, she had done what she thought to be right after Potter had told her that their son was still alive.

His son had made his decision long ago, although he failed to inform his parents of it until they were huddled in the Great Hall after the battle had ended and Potter came out victorious. Well, he didn’t exactly tell them anything, he just started to bawl when Potter entered, looking worn and bloody and beyond weary. 

It took them a while to discern the reason for his breakdown, and when they learned that Draco wasn’t crying due to relief that the war had come to an end, but because of the state Potter was in – and he didn’t call him Potter, no, he spoke of his boyfriend, Harry – there were no words to describe what Lucius felt during that particular moment.

Narcissa recovered quickly. She gathered her son in a tight embrace and offered words of comfort in a soothing tone until he calmed himself enough to function normally again. Lucius sat beside them on the bench and didn’t know where to look. Open displays of affection made him uncomfortable, but, showing that you were indeed feeling uncomfortable was not becoming to a Malfoy.

When Draco had made use of the handkerchief his mother had handed him, he raised his puffy, red-rimmed eyes to look at Lucius.

“Harry was scared to death of that day for so long now, of having to kill someone, you know,” he said as if he truly expected Lucius to understand. Well, he didn’t. How could he? Not too long ago he thought he’d do anything in his might to save the Dark Lord from meeting his end, so how was he supposed to relate to Potter’s feelings of having to kill him? Besides, the prospect of killing someone had never been something that caused Lucius to lie awake at night. He still couldn’t say what had kept him from participating in the battle that day.

“It is a big task for a young man,” Narcissa conceded. “But he completed it successfully and I dare say that his life is going to become better now. Well, of course there are still quite a few followers of the other side on the run, but I would say if he managed to kill the Dark Lord, he will also manage to tweak their plans of revenge.”

Draco gulped audibly, his eyes widening almost impossibly. 

“Are you saying that you’re going to do something to him?” he asked in a quavering tone.

“I said ‘followers of the Dark Lord’, Draco. We’re not among them anymore.”

“You’re not…?” A strange glint was lighting up in his eyes. “Seriously?”

Lucius was tempted to join Draco in his question. Well, of course he didn’t feel like backing up the losing side, but that position would be even harder to sell to the general public than it had been the last time. 

“Of course I’m serious,” Narcissa declared. “I’m so relieved that this time it’s truly over and we won’t have to go back ever again.”

“You didn’t want to…?” Draco prodded and Lucius wanted to kiss him for it. The boy was asking what he desperately wanted to know himself.

“I wasn’t delighted to have him among the living once more, no. I still think his views have not been completely wrong, but the way he tried to enforce his opinions on everyone could have been more subtle. And also,” Narcissa waited for Draco to meet her gaze, “I don’t think it’s correct to fault people for who their parents are. After all, no one is able to choose the family into which they are born. What I do believe, though, is that we have to work harder on secluding our world from the Muggles. And it is true, that Muggle-borns are an issue in that regard.”

Since he wholeheartedly agreed with everything Narcissa had said, Lucius nodded, adding, “One of the biggest problems we face is that Muggle-borns and a large part of the Half-bloods have no idea of our customs and therefore they, possibly unwillingly, endanger our society.”

Draco didn’t seem to be satisfied with their explanations, probably failing to understand why they hadn’t said so before. Instead of convincing people of their way of thinking, they used to help kill people, spreading fear. All Lucius had to say for himself, was, that he had stopped asking too many questions ages ago – after having learned the hard way that keeping your mouth shut was way healthier. But Draco remained quiet, not asking any more questions. Instead his eyes searched out the thin, small form of his proposed boyfriend at the other side of the Hall. It made Lucius wonder why he hadn’t long since abandoned his parents and went to Potter.

“Why don’t you head over to him and see for yourself that he’s alive and well?” Lucius suggested, voicing his thoughts.

His face crumbling, Draco shook his head before he whispered dejectedly, “I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Narcissa asked immediately, concern in her eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

She must be worried about Draco’s health, obviously fearing that there was something wrong with his feet or legs, rendering him unable to walk.

“We’ve never gone public,” Draco admitted, sniffling piteously in his handkerchief. “We didn’t want to make life more difficult on Harry. If anyone had known that he’s with me, he would have had to justify our relationship continuously.”

“You mean people would have given him a hard time because of it?” Lucius asked to clarify, his anger flaring for a boy he had battled only two years ago. If it had been anyone but Draco, he wouldn’t have cared, but no one deserved a hard time because they decided to be with his son. It almost made him overlook the fact that he wasn’t exactly thrilled to know that Draco had lost his heart to the Boy Who Lived. 

“Look at who he is and then take a look at who I am. Of course they would give him a hard time, questioning his sanity. Or rather accusing him of having turned dark…” Draco trailed off.

“Certainly not after he fulfilled his destiny and did what he was meant to do,” Narcissa reasoned, patting Draco on the back. “Come on, go to him and see for yourself that he’s all right.”

Lucius thought that was a wonderful idea. If Draco remained here on this bench with them, sniffling all the while, he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

“I don’t think I could bear it if they wouldn’t allow me to get close to him now…” Draco whispered, barely audible over the other voices around them.

“Ridiculous!” Lucius waved aside his son’s qualms. “If he’s sincere in his feelings for you, he’s going to put them in their place if they dare to direct ill remarks towards you.”

“If you’re sure…?”

What did the boy expect him to say? Of course he wasn’t sure. The boy Draco claimed to love had been one of the biggest pains in his arse for years. How could he be sure about the brat’s feelings towards anything and whether he’d be willing to stand up for Draco Malfoy of all people? But Lucius figured that allowing Draco to sit and wallow wouldn’t help anyone…least of all himself. And after the day he had, certainly he deserved a little peace and quiet in the sole presence of his wife. It would be hard to achieve in the midst of all those idiots, but he’d do his very best.

“I sincerely hope so.” And to his utmost surprise, Lucius found that he had spoken the truth.

~&~&~

Harry was surrounded by what looked like hundreds of people and probably was even more. He had lost track long ago of who he’d been talking to and what they had said to him. Unfortunately, he didn’t see a way out of this chaos, for every escape was blocked with even more people. He had tried to get an overall idea, but every time he thought he had seen someone, they disappeared in the crowd.

Hermione appeared at his shoulder. “Harry, Ron is waiting by the door…”

“Good for him,” Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes. He was dead tired and just wanted to get out of here, grab his boyfriend and never look back.

“Let’s go,” she said determinately, taking his hand and dragging him towards the exit, for once jostling people as she went without stopping to apologize. She dogged all attempts from bystanders to talk to him but of course she wasn’t able to stop the touching. Harry wondered if he was going to become some kind of walking shrine. Shaking off another hand that clasped his shoulder, ducking another pair of arms that were held out to him, he tried to keep up with Hermione.

He would prefer to keep his head down to not meet anyone’s gaze, but Harry needed to look for Draco. He was afraid that some overzealous Auror had already got hold of him and thrown him into Azkaban. Or maybe his parents had been taken away and Draco was somewhere on his own, terrified and, if worst came to the worst, hurt and alone.

Harry’s heart threatened to jump out of his chest at the thought. He couldn’t allow something to happen to Draco and if that included protecting the elder Malfoys, he’d do that…within reason.

“Harry, Hermione! Over here!” Ron called when he saw them approaching. Being tall certainly had its advantages.

Hermione quickened her pace and soon they joined Ron and the rest of his family at the door. The redheads instantly formed a tight circle around Harry, shielding him from prying eyes, and walked out of the Hall in an impenetrable cluster.

Once they had left most of the chaos behind, Mrs Weasley pulled him into a warm embrace. “Harry, dear, I’m so happy you made it. Are you all right? Do you need to see a Healer? Arthur, take a look at his arm. Can you heal it? Or let me see…” She bustled around and when she was done, Harry felt light-years better. He was still tired and cranky, but most of his pain was gone.

He peeled himself out of her clutches and announced, “I need to go find Draco.”

“The hell you do!” Ron snapped, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to keep him in check.

“Harry, why would you want to look for young Malfoy?” Mr Weasley was confused. “The Aurors are going to round up all Death Eaters and escort them out of the school. You don’t need to do anything,” he said reassuringly. 

“You don’t understand! I have to get to him before them!” Harry protested, trying to shake off Ron.

“Harry?” Ginny stepped in front of him. “Harry, look at me.” She placed two fingers under his chin and made him look at her. “Malfoy, hmm?”

“I’m sorry…”

She smiled. “Don’t be. We have been over for ages. – Ron, let go of him! It’s his decision.”

Harry tuned them out, but when Ron’s hold of him weakened, he quietly slipped away and darted off before anyone could stop him. Driven by his worry for Draco, Harry braved the masses once more. He hadn’t seen the other boy for too long and he had to see with his own eyes that he was all right. Everything else they would take from there. 

“Harry!” A familiar form rushed toward him and almost tackled him to the ground. “Thank Merlin…”

Throwing his arms around Draco, Harry pulled him close and buried his head in his neck. After a while, he asked, “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay!”

“Harry?” Someone asked incredulously. “What in blazes do you think you’re doing?” Obviously no one had prepared Remus for the sight of Harry and Draco – together and wrapped in each other’s arms. “Moody, I think he might have gone into shock.”

“Don’t think so, no.” Mad-Eye grunted. “The lad knows what he’s doing.” ‘And I don’t have to like it’ didn’t need to be said to be heard by everyone.

“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry asked again. He had been so worried for him and now that he was holding him in his arms, a bit of the tension subsided. He was still running on adrenalin and started to get a little light-headed, but that had to wait until he knew that all his loved ones were as fine as they could be in the current situation.

“Harry.” A hand reached for his shoulder. “Harry, you’re injured and you should sit down, or rather, lie down and let someone check you over.” 

“I’m okay. A few scraps and bruises, nothing serious,” Draco reassured him. “How are you? You look dreadful.”

Harry shook his head. Well, he tried. The position he was in restricted its movement. “Don’t worry about me. – Has anyone tried to get to you? Threatened you? Tried to take you away?” He pulled back a bit and looked Draco over, worrying his lip between his teeth. “The Aurors are everywhere.”

“Harry…” Remus tried again.

“What about your parents? Your Mum? Nothing happened to her, did it?” Harry asked. He had heard Mrs Malfoy lying to Voldemort and hoped that no one had tried so seek revenge for her betrayal.

“My mother? She’s okay. Why?” Draco was confused.

“She helped me by telling Voldemort I was dead.” Harry shuddered, remembering those moments. If anyone else had been ordered to check, in all probability he’d now be dead for real.

“Oh.” Draco’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Harry had no idea what could make him so happy, but decided to let it slide. A happy Draco was what he wanted, after all.

“Harry…”

Closing his eyes and praying for patience, Harry set his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out slowly. One would think that killing a mad megalomaniac would make people finally see him for the young man that he was. “So no one has arrested them so far?” he asked to be sure.

“No. Do you think that’s going to happen?” Terrified grey eyes met Harry’s green ones. Judging from the growing tension of his body, Draco really feared for the worst to happen any moment.

“Not if I have anything to say about that,” Harry promised, pulling the blond closer once more. “Your father’s been in jail, so he couldn’t have participated in anything lately and your mother’s never been caught doing anything wrong. They can’t pin anything on them that would justify whisking them away now.” Harry thought for a moment. “Well, your father might be a bit more complicated since he was broken out of Azkaban by Voldemort…and hasn’t served his time. But I wager having your home infiltrated by that monster is enough punishment. And his not participating in the battle should make his stand obvious.” He hoped. 

“You don’t have to defend him…” Draco murmured sadly. 

“I’m not. I’m just stating facts.” Or rather, tweaking them that they fit his purposes, Harry thought. He was aware that, if Malfoy were anybody else’s father, he wouldn’t care one wit about him. But Malfoy was Draco’s dad and Harry loved Draco, so… Ugh. He decided best not to spend too much time thinking about that. He was grateful that Draco wasn’t able to see the expression on his face that very moment.

“You think so?” Draco asked piteously. 

“Of course,” Harry soothed him. The poor boy, he mused. He must be really worried losing his family. 

“Harry!” He was shaken insistently. That was the final straw. 

“Excuse me,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear and patted his back before he let go of him reluctantly. Then he swivelled around and snapped, “What?!”

Remus pulled his hand back instantly and folded his arms in front of his chest. “You should go and get treatment for your wounds and then I think you need rest to recover from all that excitement.”

“Excitement?” Harry spat. “You define the last days and weeks as ‘excitement’?” 

“Harry,” Remus started, holding his arms out in what he probably thought a placating gesture. To Harry it had a contrary effect, it only incensed him further. 

“Sod it!” Harry yelled. “In case you didn’t notice, I was having a private conversation with my boyfriend here! I don’t need help; I certainly don’t need further patronising. I need to be left the hell alone!”

“Whoa… Harry, child, you had an awful time and I understand that your nerves are raw, but please, you’ve got to calm down--”

Harry growled, shaking off Draco’s hands on him that were trying to hold him back, and pounced on the irritating man, shoving him back into a crowd of onlookers. “I _said_ to leave me be!”

The look on Remus’ face cut through Harry’s defences but he pushed those feelings aside with a vengeance. Why couldn’t they all leave alone? He had done what everyone had expected him to do, surely he deserved a little time to himself now. And what did Remus want, anyway?

“Harry…”

What was it with those people? 

Suddenly he was surrounded by red heads again and Hermione and Mrs Weasley were in his face, both of them talking at the same time – too fast, too loud, too much for his mind to keep up with them.

Then their faces disappeared only to be replaced with another one. Ron.

“Mate, I really think it’s time to get you out of here. You’re making quite a spectacle and, since most people think you’ve lost your marbles, you won’t achieve anything. By the way, Remus is fine, in case you were wondering.”

Harry frowned. What had happened to Remus? He could have sworn he had already seen the older man and he’d been alive and comparatively well then. 

“Oh wow. Okay, forget what I said. Come on,” Ron ordered in a no-nonsense voice. Harry followed him dumbly, not even caring where they were headed.

~&~&~

Draco had trudged off sometime ago and Lucius found that he wasn’t able to blend out the people and noises surrounding him. Narcissa was still sitting beside him, lost in her own thoughts, but her presence wasn’t as calming as it should be. In all honesty, he would like nothing more than to get out of this place. And he would have done that aeons ago if he hadn’t been afraid it’d make him suspicious in the eyes of whoever currently felt responsible for the British wizarding society. ‘Normal’ people seemed to crave standing around in tight clusters, cheering and chattering and congratulating themselves for a success most of them had done nothing to achieve.

So he gritted his teeth and did his best to appear calm on the outside. Expecting open displays of joy from him would take it a bit far, he decided, and so he didn’t force himself to plaster a smile on his face. Lucius was no fan of pointlessly wasting his energy.

The longer they sat there, waiting for something, anything to happen, the harder it was not to start twiddling his thumbs or something equally undignified. And though it pained him to admit it, he had to say that sometime over the last decades, he had become too old to sit on those blasted benches for that length of time. Trying to keep his back from killing him, he stood up and paced around. Of course, he made sure to stay close to his wife. He would never forgive himself if she were abducted by Aurors the second he turned his back on her.

Come to speak of those vultures… Lucius wondered when they would start badgering him. So far no one had looked at them twice. Unlike before, when he had craved to be in the centre of attention, he found he enjoyed it and wished for it to remain that way.

A commotion on the other side of the Great Hall got his attention. He heard yelling and then people were forming a circle around whoever was the cause, trying to get a better look. He tried talking himself out of joining the idiots, but his stupid legs refused to listen and before he knew it, he was shouldering his way through the crowd. Thank Merlin everyone was too distracted to pay attention to his identity.

He reached the scene in time to watch as one of the Weasley brats led Potter away, closely followed by the rest of the family. The Werewolf was alternately rubbing his elbow, his side and his arse, being fawned over by some people. Standing a bit aside was Draco, alone and looking once more utterly dejected.

Lucius cursed his bad luck and went to his side, hoping with each step that his son would come out of his stupor and run after his supposed boyfriend. Well, no such luck.

“Draco,” Lucius addressed him, keeping his tone deliberately neutral. They were surrounded by hundreds of people and he figured he had to be careful not to give away anything important.

Draco’s head snapped up. “Father…” He trailed off, his eyes going to the door, his face falling when he didn’t see who he had been looking for.

“What happened?” The instant he had voiced his question, he knew that he wouldn’t get a satisfying answer. Not here in this room and certainly not from Draco, considering the state he was in. He scowled.

Draco shrugged and Lucius bit back any comments about this being an unbecoming gesture. “I see. – Are you planning to stay at Hogwarts or will you come home with your mother and I?”

“Home?” The boy’s eyes were troubled. Of course, the last time he had seen the Manor, someone else instead of Lucius had acted as the landlord and Draco, thankfully, had never learned to cope with such dire situations.

“Yes. We have to see to the Manor, though we will strive to accommodate your needs. If you rather stay here, we will understand and try to postpone our leave until you’re settled.” ‘And not in any danger to be pilloried for my past’, Lucius added mentally.

“Um…” Draco gulped and Lucius reined in the urge to shake him. Who could blame him if his nerves were wearing a little thin?

“I’m sorry, but I’m not able to understand grunts.”

“I can’t leave…”

“And why, pray tell, is that?”

When he didn’t get an answer in what he deemed an acceptable period of time, Lucius closed the distance between them and asked, “Potter?”

“Hmm.”

“What makes you believe that he’s not already on his way to that hovel that houses the Weasleys?”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You think so?”

“How would I know? But seeing that they led him away…” Lucius didn’t bother to spell out the rest for him. Draco knew that Potter wouldn’t be able to stay in Gryffindor Tower because there was not much left of it. Where else was he supposed to go? Besides, they wouldn’t let the Saviour out of their clutches now that they had him, would they?

Before long, a hand reached for his sleeve, tugging him towards the exit. Lucius dug his heels in. No way was he being dragged out of the room like this.

“Dad!” The anguish in Draco’s voice did it. Despite his better knowledge, he allowed his son to lead him into a battle he did not want and would never have picked himself.

He had enough time to send a heads-up to Narcissa, using their wedding rings, to let her know that she was to follow them, when they had reached the Entrance Hall. Like everywhere else, it was also horribly crowded, but the Weasleys were easy enough to make out thanks to the atrocious hair colour and soon Lucius found himself face to face with…too many of them. He really wasn’t in the mood for this confrontation, but one look at Draco told him that it was him or no one. The boy was in no condition to do anything.

Discretely racking his neck first to the left, then to the right side, Lucius steeled himself. “Weasley, it seems like Potter’s hasty exit is not approved by everyone.”

“Mr Malfoy, I don’t think you’re in a position to try telling a house-elf what to do anymore, let alone anyone else,” Weasley’s wife snapped, placing herself between him and Potter. She certainly looked fierce in her defensiveness, but though she had just killed his sister-in-law, Lucius was only mildly impressed. He had lived weeks with seeing Voldemort first thing in the morning at his breakfast table; he didn’t think anything could shock him anymore.

“I didn’t tell you what to do, I merely stated a fact,” he corrected her, drawing himself to his full height and looking down his nose at her.

“And I don’t care,” she gave back angrily.

“Well, that’s a shame because I have reason to believe that you’re dragging Potter out of here against his will.”

“Stop talking like you know him,” Weasley came to his wife’s defence. Both of them were glaring at him. How sweet.

“I don’t,” he admitted readily. “But he does.” He jutted his chin towards his son. “And I don’t think Potter would appreciate being separated from him today of all days.”

The subject of their conversation was hanging limply between two of the younger red heads, not looking up or otherwise letting on that he was listening.

“I don’t know what he did to him, but you can rest assured that we’re going to look into it,” Weasley said. He threw a murderous glance in Draco’s direction and Lucius bristled, his eyes narrowing.

“Leave Draco out of this, Weasley. I can’t speak for your brood, but my son doesn’t need to buy or enforce the love of his partner,” he announced, watching his opponents for any reactions. Most of them were impassive, but that witch, Granger, flinched and stepped forward. 

“Harry and…Draco have been together for almost a year. They had some huge fight in sixth year and something happened. I don’t know any details for Harry refused to spill, but it must have been dramatic. Anyway, they agreed to a truce and…eventually they were a couple.”

Lucius was sure he had just gotten a much abbreviated narration of events, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Maybe she was worth more than he had given her credit for, despite her questionable heritage. It was obvious that she didn’t approve of the relationship and yet she was willing to incur the Weasleys’ wrath by disclosing it to help her friend. That took a lot of courage and showed her loyalty toward Potter. 

“Thank you for shedding some light on the status of the boys’ relationship,” he said, forcing back his infamous sneer. “As you can see, Weasley, the situation is not quite like you wish it to be. Too bad, I’d say. I suggest you leave the boy to me and I’ll make sure that he recovers from the latest ordeals.”

“No! Absolutely not!” She screeched, struggling against the hold her husband had on her. 

“It’s not like I would kill him…” Lucius said. He just had to. And seeing their wide eyes and disgust directed at him, he almost smiled. Riling them up was so easy. But then he glanced towards his son and forgot all about joking at the Weasleys’ expense. He looked horrible, his eyes fixed on the shell that was supposed to contain Potter.

Potter, who looked possibly ill. Merlin, they were still children. Lucius repressed memories of him hurting Potter and his friends, stupidly obeying a master who had only himself in mind, disregarding even his most favoured servants’ lives, let alone that of their loved ones. Well, that was in the past and now he would see to Draco’s needs…and Potter’s.

He walked up to Draco and pulled him to his side, keeping one arms around his shoulder. If the boy was surprised at his behaviour, he didn’t let it on. Then he stirred them both towards the rag doll called Potter and nudged Draco, “Speak to him. Say something, anything, to get his attention. Then ask him where he wants to go. – No, Weasley, I do not need your opinion. It doesn’t count, so save your breath.”

Lucius knew he could be quite commanding. Even without his cane and his formal clothes, he radiated haughtiness and most people felt compelled to take him seriously. He was proud that he was able to provoke such a reaction and in situations like this, it came in handy.

His expression troubled, Draco did what he had learned to do early on: he obeyed.

“Harry? Harry, please… Harry?” He reached out with one shaking hand, brushing the back of his fingers over Potter’s cheek. “Hey… Oh, come on, you were fine before… Please…”

His son was begging. He was pleading with Potter in front of the Weasleys. Gods, what had the world come to? 

“Lucius. What is going on?” Narcissa appeared at his side; her hands, balled into fists, were on her hips. If one of the Weasleys would try saying anything against Draco, they would learn quickly that their matriarch had nothing on Narcissa when it came to protecting her child.

“Potter’s having a breakdown; they want to take him away. Draco will be the next one cracking up if they follow through with their plan. I told him to get Potter’s attention and ask him what he wants. He’s just saved us all; surely he should be allowed to make a decision for himself,” Lucius explained in a low tone. While he was speaking, he already imagined her reaction. And she didn’t disappoint.

“That poor boy! You can’t, of course, drag him away like that. He’s had a very traumatic experience and it would be better if he was allowed to regain a semblance of control over his life.”

“He’s not able to do that and so _we_ will make sure that he’s safe and well cared for,” Weasley hissed, jutting his chin towards Potter to show them that he was still not quite himself.

“No.” Narcissa didn’t give an inch.

“Oh yes! And there’s nothing you can do about that.” Weasley stepped forward, almost stepping on her toes.

“Watch me!” She didn’t even flinch. How Lucius loved her. Narcissa never backed down when she fought for something she believed in. The last months had been hard on her, because for the first time in her life she hadn’t been able to do what she thought right, but had to subordinate to someone else in order to survive.

Draco was steadily talking at Potter in a soft voice, his eyes never leaving the other boy. Eventually, he was rewarded and the wranglers backed off to watch.

“Draco…” Potter blinked repeatedly and stood straighter, snatching his arms out of the Weasleys’ grip. “What… Oh.” He took in his surroundings, his gaze wandering over the strange mixture of people and landed on Draco again. “Remus?”

“Knocked over, but quickly got to his feet.”

“Hmm… Merlin, everyone must think I’m a nutter,” he said dejectedly.

“No matter,” Draco said firmly. “Are you okay?”

“Harry, dear, let’s get you out of here, hmm?” She was reaching for his arm, but Potter moved aside to avoid the contact.

“No, Mrs Weasley. I’m sorry, but… No.”

“Harry,” Granger tried. She, he let her touch his hand. Interesting, Lucius thought, watching the proceedings with rapt attention. “Listen, are you okay. Do you know where you are and what happened?”

He nodded, his eyes trailing to Draco. “Yes.”

“Okay, good. That’s great. You know that Gryffindor Tower is…uninhabitable?”

“Hmm.”

“Have you thought already where you would like to go?” she asked directly, yet in a gentle tone. 

“Uh…no,” Potter’s gaze snapped back to her. “Is that bad?”

“No. No!” She shook her head vehemently and glared at the elder Weasleys when they opened their mouths to intrude.

“A shower would be nice, wouldn’t it? Or a bath?” That was Draco. 

Potter’s eyes lit up for a brief moment. Then he face fell. “12 Grimmauld Place is in shambles. I don’t want to go back there…”

“The Black family residence?” Narcissa whispered incredulously. “What is he doing with it?”

“I think Black, Sirius, that is, was his godfather,” Lucius replied, keeping his eyes on the scene enfolding before them. “Look at them.”

Draco had pulled Potter into his arms, apparently not caring that a few people were this close to a heart attack. 

“You don’t have to,” he promised.

~&~&~

Harry contemplated what Draco had said. He didn’t have to go back into that gloomy house that held so many memories? That would be great, because he really, really didn’t want that. But where else was he supposed to go? The Burrow was an option and certainly the favoured solution of the Weasleys, Harry reasoned. It was also very homey and overcrowded. When he reached that point in his consideration, Harry instantly ruled it out.

But what possibilities were left? He could check in to a hotel, but a lot of people would do that now, with their houses damaged or destroyed. Besides, where there were people there was always the danger of being detected and then he wouldn’t get any peace whatsoever.

Leave the country? It would give him the anonymity he craved, but it would also mean leaving everything behind and he wasn’t sure he could do that. Being surrounded by your loved ones was calming; having familiar things and places near also had a soothing effect. He didn’t think he was strong enough to go without a backward glance.

Soon, Harry realized that he had run out of options and that nasty feeling of upcoming panic was back. He struggled out of Draco’s arms and scowled at him. Damn him for causing him to hope in vain!

“Have too,” he snapped.

Draco furrowed his forehead. “What are you talking about? You don’t have to return to this place. There are other possibilities.”

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, drawing back from the blond. “I don’t see any.” He lifted his gaze from his shoes, looking from Draco to the Weasleys, then to Draco’s parents. What should he do? He loved the Weasleys. They were the ones who had been supporting him for years. Ever since he came to know them, he knew he could count on them. Of course, there were times when things between him and Ron had been strained. Nonetheless, he was still his best friend and Harry knew what he owed him and the rest of his family, including Hermione.

“Harry, please. Let’s just get out of here. We all need a shower and something to help settle our nerves and then a good night’s sleep is in order,” Mrs Weasley said, coming to stand by his side. She, like everybody else, looked tired, obviously marked by the battle. “We’re going to leave you alone if you need a little time to yourself over the following days. I promise you that.”

Harry believed her. He believed that she would do anything to help him and tell her children to do the same. But this wasn’t about intention. The Burrow was simply too cramped to allow anyone their privacy.

His thoughts must have reflected on his face for she reached out to him, smoothing back his hair. His breath catching, Harry stared over her shoulder, meeting Draco’s eyes. He found concern, something that could be interpreted as love and the same helplessness that was almost paralysing Harry. He hoped someone would do something soon.

“Harry, come home with us. Just for a day or two until you’re recovered a bit and then you can leave if you still want to do that,” Ron chimed in from the side.

“And if I’m not sufficiently recovered in your eyes, you’ll keep me from leaving?” 

“We’re not going to keep you against your will,” Mr Weasley promised, aghast.

“You could always come with us,” Draco’s mother said, ignoring the hateful stares she got. “You could choose a room close to the family or one in another wing. Everything would be equally all right and no one’s going to bother you for an explanation. You could alter your choice anytime you wanted, again without questions asked. We will be happy to have you with us as long as you should wish to stay…and if you should be gone by tomorrow morning, we will understand and wish you the best of luck in your endeavours.”

In Harry’s opinion, that sounded too good to be true. Besides, would he actually want to take her up on that offer?

Ron looked horrified and Draco seemed to be hopeful. Whatever he decided, one of them wouldn’t be happy with the result…unless he could come up with something totally different. Why did he feel like he was about to make a more general choice in their eyes?

“Potter, sometime today would be nice,” Draco’s father drawled and Harry winced. That man. Did he want to live in the same building with that man, stay in his home as his guest?

Draco turned beet red and made a few gestures Harry didn’t understand but Malfoy seemed to recognize. He glared at his son but didn’t rebuke him. Harry thought that remarkable. Maybe there was more to them as a family than he would have thought. If he was able to take himself back for his son’s good, maybe he wasn’t quite as unredeemable as he had assumed.

Harry took a deep breath and announced his decision.

~*~

They landed on what probably used to be a well-kept lawn, Malfoy Manor looming in front of them. Now, though, it resembled a field. Most likely, the house-elves were busy repairing the remainders of Voldemort’s stay and the grounds were further down on their list. 

The elder Malfoys strode ahead, no longer paying attention to the boys. Harry, still shaken from the experience of being Side-Along Apparated by none other than Malfoy, was grateful. Draco had wanted to take him, but Malfoy claimed that Draco wasn’t his usual self and might endanger himself or Harry. For a brief period of time, while they were on their way, Harry was terrified that hadn’t been the only reason. He sighed, almost wept, in relief when he detected Draco and his mother instantly after the landing.

“Come on, let’s get you settled,” Draco said, already pulling him towards the entrance. Harry followed a bit reluctantly. What if the house was still a mess? He didn’t need to see more destruction today.

He needn’t have worried. The entrance hall looked impeccable, as did the rooms they passed once they had climbed the stairs. Either it hadn’t been that bad or the house-elves in this house were more than capable to repair anything.

Having lost orientation long ago, Harry trailed behind Draco and tried not to stumble across his own feet. A nap sounded more appealing with every passing moment.

Finally, they stopped in front of a closed door and Draco said, “That would be your room, if it’s to your liking. If you would prefer something more secluded, I could show you something on different floor?”

Harry pondered this. “Are your parents also housed on this one?”

“No. They’re one floor above this one and on the other side of the house. This one is basically mine.”

Well, that didn’t sound too bad. Harry nodded. “Okay.”

“Great,” Draco smiled. “I’m going to send an elf to you momentarily, just tell it what you need. Clothes, of course, since we didn’t bring anything from Hogwarts, and…whatever,” he finished lamely.

Harry nodded again. He was curious meeting one of those poor creatures. After having met Dobby, he wondered if the rest of them were also skittish, overactive creatures, profusely thankful for every kind word.

“I’ll come by later, checking on you. Okay?”

“Sure…” Harry shrugged.

“If you’re hungry, tell the elf. I mean, there’s going to be dinner in a few hours, but you don’t have to wait until then. And I’d understand if you didn’t want to eat with my parents,” Draco told him sincerely.

“Oh, no, that will be fine,” Harry replied mechanically. 

“All the better!” Draco opened the door and motioned him through. “All yours. – Uh, if you should need me…call an elf, they know where to find me.”

“Okay.”

Draco looked like he wanted to add something, but thought better of it. “See you later.” He pecked Harry on the lips and left. As he rounded the corner at the end of the hall, he turned back once and waved, and then he was gone.

Harry looked about the room. It was spacious, suffused with light and, most importantly, it held only one bed. The colours ranged from white to light brown. The furniture was unobtrusive, though most likely terribly pricy. But it was nice. As long as the room had a door he could shut behind him, Harry told himself, he didn’t really care about further details. 

He toed off his shoes and sank onto the mattress, not even bothering to remove the covers beforehand. Within moments, Harry was asleep.

~*~

Ron was disappointed. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Harry could see it in his face and the way he didn’t look at him anymore. Hermione was also not entirely happy with him, but she seemed to understand him. Ginny was appalled like her parents and her older brothers were watching him incredulously as he stepped closer to Draco. Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that he was letting them down. It was with a heavy heart that he followed the Malfoys out of the school, the expression on their faces burned into his mind.

Their faces morphed into Sirius. Gods, what would he think of him now? Not to mention his parents. They had sacrificed their lives to protect him from exactly the very same people he was now staying with. What if it was all an evil plan to rid the world of one Harry Potter? So what if Voldemort was gone? Other people were ambitious, too!

“Harry Potter, sir!” A shrill voice could be heard right beside him and Harry jumped, jerking upright in his bed and knocking his head against something…someone, he corrected when the owner of the other head shrieked indignantly. 

“Ah, shit!” Harry shielded his eyes from the light that suddenly illuminated the whole room. Slowly, he lowered his hand and took in his surroundings as his memories came back to him. A house-elf was staring at him, the normally huge eyes almost comically wide. “Eh, hi.”

“Mr Harry Potter, sir, Jilly has been ordered to make sure that Harry Potter is resting,” she said hastily and continued without taking a breath. “Jilly didn’t want to bother Harry Potter, but Harry Potter must have been dreaming…” She wrung her hands, her gaze lowered to the floor. When Harry didn’t reply, she produced a handkerchief and held it out to him.

At first, Harry frowned, but then he brushed his hand over his cheek, finding it damp, and took the offered item. “Thank you, Jilly.”

“Oh, thank you, Mr Harry Potter, sir!” the elf gushed, instantly cheering up. “Does Harry Potter need anything else? Jilly will bring him whatever he desires!”

“Nothing, but thank you,” Harry said, hoping she would take the hint and leave him alone. Gods, what were they thinking, applying an elf to serve him 24/7? He hadn’t asked for that and with reason.

Jilly bounced on her toes, obviously fighting with herself over her indecision whether to obey or to help him for his own good. In the end, she gave in and slinked out of the room, her ears drooping. Too tired to care, Harry sank back down and pulled the covers over his head, blocking out the light.

~*~

He was looking into red, crazed eyes, seeing them widen and then dim, as their owner lost his life. After working so long for that particular moment, experiencing it was only terrifying and not the least elating. Even afterwards he couldn’t rejoice that he had been successful. In Harry’s eyes, there was nothing to be happy about. He had been responsible for someone losing their life. To him, it didn’t matter that the being was hardly human and a monster. In his dream, he witnessed him dying over and over.

As soon as he was aware that it was a dream, Harry forced his eyes open. He had to stop thinking of it, he knew. But it was still so fresh in his mind and it was hard to direct his thoughts into another direction. Even now that he was awake, he had difficulties getting rid of the images in his head.

Looking about, he soon recalled being led to this room…in Malfoy Manor. Gods, what had he been thinking? He concluded that he hadn’t been thinking at all and shook his head at his own stupidity. Flexing his neck, he noted that his earlier headache was gone. Had he taken something before he fell asleep? Curious. He just knew that he hadn’t been to the infirmary before he left Hogwarts and that Mrs Weasley, should she still be speaking to him, would rebuke him for it the next time she saw him.

Checking his hands and arms in the dim light, Harry found most of the scraps already gone or healing nicely. He startled, thinking ‘Wait a moment. Dim light?’ Someone had been in his room while he had been sleeping. They had promised to not infringe on his privacy, hadn’t they?

Annoyed, he pushed himself into a sitting position and summoned his wand. He had better be prepared for anything. Just as he had finished that thought, he felt bad. He loved Draco, didn’t he? And he had agreed to accompany him to this place because he had felt certain that he had nothing to worry about from his parents. What if he was too trusting? He could name a few dozen people who would say just that. 

Twirling the familiar stick between his fingers, Harry wondered if he should get the hell out of here as long as he was able to or if he should suppress his suspicions and see what would happen. Hadn’t he been the one who tried to reassure Draco that nothing would happen to his parents? Maybe now was the time for Harry to practice what he preached? He sighed. If it were up to him, he would gladly down a whole bottle of Firewhiskey and sleep for days, maybe losing a few memories while he was at it. Unfortunately, that was not an option.

A small pop alerted him to Jilly’s appearance and he turned towards her.

“Are you coming to get me for dinner?”

“Yes, Mr Harry Potter, sir. Masters are waiting for Harry Potter in the dining room. Jilly will take him there, but…” she trailed off. Taking a deep breath, she added in a small voice, “But perhaps Mr Harry Potter, sir, is heading for the bathroom first?” She put it as a suggestion, eager not to make it sound condescending. 

Harry bent his head towards his shoulder and sniffed. “Uh…” It wasn’t that bad, considering the time that had gone by since his last shower. Also his clothes could have smelled much more unpleasant. His eyebrows shot upwards.

“Jilly, has someone been here inside this room while I was asleep?” he asked, almost growling. He had been suspicious before, but that all but proved it. Damn those meddling liars!

Her eyes were tearing up. He could barely make out the tiny form of the elf, but those big, glittering eyes could most likely be seen in complete darkness. 

She whimpered. “Jilly didn’t disturb Harry Potter’s sleep,” she tried to defend herself. Harry wanted to hear nothing of it. 

“So you’ve been here? Who else?” Please, he wasn’t that naïve. The elf hadn’t been working on her own, Harry was sure of it.

“Jilly can’t say, Mr Harry Potter, sir,” she replied sadly. So she wasn’t denying it, was she? Harry paled at the thought of Malfoy touching him, even if it was only to tip a potions vial to his lips. His wife wasn’t much better. He shuddered, thinking, ‘Please let it have been Draco. Please let it have been Draco!”

Though she was obviously suffering under his glare, Jilly stood her ground and didn’t pass with the tiniest hint of her ‘helper’s’ identity. Harry grumbled about stubborn house-elves as he passed her on his way to the bathroom, barely suppressing his smirk when he noticed her wince.

~&~&~

Apparently, the boy had decided to keep them waiting. Lucius was drumming his fingers on the table, impatiently glancing at the door for the umpteenth time. Jilly had left to get him more than half an hour ago and so far there had been no trace of either the boy or the elf.

As his gaze was drifting towards his son, Lucius scowled. Did he really have to pick someone with absolutely no manners to call his own? He wasn’t bothered by the fact that Potter was male; being Potter was the far more offensive shortcoming. Obviously, neither point could be changed, but couldn’t the boy at least make an effort? What in the world was delaying him so long?

Finally, the door opened and Potter appeared. Merlin, he still looked haggard. Lucius wondered whether they would have been better off to leave him with the Weasleys. Did he really want to take responsibility for the boy’s wellbeing? He knew he would be crucified if anything happened to the Golden Boy while he was staying in his home. And only a few hundred people had witnessed him leaving with him and his family. He had anticipated that someone would step up and snatch the boy out of his grip before they Disapparated. Well, obviously the general public trusted the Weasleys’ judgement. That was somewhat disturbing and he’d have to think more about it some other time.

“Potter, please take a seat,” Lucius said when the boy hovered in the door instead of joining them at the table. Should he ask what was wrong? Did he want to know?

Draco jumped to his feet. “Harry, please come in.” He motioned to the set place on the other side of the table. 

Narcissa smiled at the boy. “Would you prefer a place situated closer to Draco?” She didn’t wait for him to answer, calling for a house-elf. “Sunny!”

She appeared almost instantly and looked up at Narcissa, awaiting her orders. 

“Sunny, find Mr Potter a seat closer to my son,” she demanded. Potter jerked into motion.

“No, that’s fine. I can do it myself,” he said hastily. In a few quick strides he had reached the table and was about to pick up some dinnerware. Sunny got to him in time, whisking every little piece away and setting it beside Draco. Glancing at Narcissa, she waited for the nod to dismiss her and then she was gone.

Potter furrowed his brow, moving around the table and finally sitting down. Lucius wanted to applaud him. What a feat. It only took him for ever… Snapping his fingers, he noted with satisfaction that the elves were prepared and his wine glass filled immediately. That was good for he was certain that he would need it.

They started dinner and Lucius caught himself only half listening to what Narcissa was telling him. It had something to do with what kind of reparation they would likely have to pay. Then she was listing what items she planed to buy when they would go to Diagon Alley sometime during the next few days. Lucius winced. That was news to him and he wasn’t keen on mingling with their former enemies anytime soon, at least not until he could be sure that they wouldn’t arrest him the second he set foot outside of the Manor. Well, he decided to be optimistic. Having Potter on their side was an advantage that shouldn’t be underestimated, he told himself.

“Draco?” Potter whispered, leaning toward him.

“Hmm?” Draco asked in a normal volume, looking up from his plate.

Potter motioned for him to be quiet before he continued, “Someone’s been to my room earlier. Do you know anything about it?”

“In your room? Well, I know it wasn’t me.” Draco gulped. “Did anything happen?”

Potter cursed under his breath and Draco paled.

“No, nothing happened. At least I don’t think so. But I thought it was a given that no one would bother me. How can I feel comfortable when I know that my wish for privacy is not respected?”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Draco said quietly. “But maybe they just sent one of the elves? What was different when you woke up?”

“Someone healed me and did something to my clothes. And it’s not just been an elf. She didn’t want to say, but from what Jilly told me, I understood that someone else had been with her.” Potter scowled.

Draco’s eyes softened. “Jilly’s been assigned to help you?”

Green eyes unforgiving, Potter snapped, “So what?”

“She was my nanny when I was a child. She really cares about us.”

“That might be the case. But I’m no Malfoy!”

That comment hit home. Draco flinched violently and Lucius wanted to throttle Potter. Gods, fucking his son was fine but being associated with the family was unacceptable? He frowned. 

“No, you’re not!” Draco hissed. “And thank Merlin for that. I’d feel like a pervert otherwise. But what the hell are you doing here if you abhor my family so much? No one forced you to come with us!”

“I don’t hate them…” Potter defended himself. “I never said that, did I?”

“Not outright,” Draco conceded. “But your reaction implied it.”

“Forgive me if I’m a little stressed tonight. Not everyone is used to killing!”

Lucius put his utensils down, starting at Potter. “I think that’s enough. Either you tell me to my face what you think, Mr Potter, or you keep your opinion to yourself. I don’t have to listen to those innuendos!”

“I think you don’t have to listen in on other people’s conversations. Sir.”

“What’s going on here?” Narcissa demanded sharply. 

No one answered her. Lucius was too angry to say anything, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep it civil. Potter was obviously pouting, considering the way he was folding his arms in front of him. And Draco? Lucius glanced at his son. 

“Oh Merlin,” he muttered under his breath. Draco had never been someone to easily give in to tears and there he was, crying for the second time in one day. What was wrong with that boy? Lucius didn’t feel exactly relaxed either. Most certainly there was no one who had been at Hogwarts that day who felt good. But there was no reason to act totally out of character.

Upon noticing the state Draco was in, Potter’s face softened. He lost the aggressive demeanour and reached out, putting one arm around his boyfriend. Lucius almost gagged at that open display of affection, but manfully suppressed the indisposition.

“Draco, I’m sorry. Today’s been really hard and I’m still so tired. I couldn’t really sleep earlier on and I had bad dreams… I think I’m just on edge.”

Well, well, well… It seemed like the Boy-Who-Lived was really protective, wasn’t he? 

~&~&~

Harry pulled Draco closer to his side. The boy was obviously rattled from today’s events and he wanted to help him, not aggravating the situation. Draco nodded to acknowledge his apology, but didn’t say anything. Thankfully, he recovered soon and the tears stopped falling. 

“I’m sorry, too,” he sniffled. 

Harry was startled when a handkerchief was thrust at Draco without one of the adults making a move. He looked around and found Jilly and another unknown elf hovering to the side. He nodded his thanks and turned back to Draco.

“It’s okay. Look, why don’t we talk about everything tomorrow, when we’ve had some sleep and are more rested and feeling human again?” he suggested. He didn’t want to have an audience for that conversation, least of all the Malfoys.

“You’re not going to leave?” Draco sounded hopeful. 

“No, I’m staying if I’m allowed.”

~&~&~

“Of course you are, Mr Potter. But would someone tell me what this is all about?” Narcissa spoke up. She had also stopped eating and indicated to the elves to clear the table. Lucius held on to his wine glass. Under no circumstances could he part with it now.

“Someone’s been in my room while I was resting. I remember clearly that I asked to be left alone.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sure it was well-intended.” She nodded to emphasize her point. 

“So you know what I’m referring to?” Potter enquired, fuming. Yet he managed to keep the volume down and pet Draco’s back with a steady hand. Lucius’ mouth twitched.

“Yes, of course,” Narcissa began and Lucius interrupted her before she said too much. 

“The elf acted on our order.”

“Well, she wasn’t alone.”

“The elves,” he corrected himself, stressing the plural. “Jilly doesn’t like to do things on her own.”

Potter frowned before he remarked, “You’re lying.”

Lucius hated the conviction in his voice. He sighed resignedly.

“Fine. I might have accompanied her.”

“Lucius!” Narcissa exclaimed. “Mr Potter asked to be left alone!”

“And he’s also a teenager who’s been injured in battle. Merlin, do I have to justify myself for healing him? He wouldn’t let anyone tend to him when he was awake, so I made sure that he was cared for. No one’s been harmed. What. A. Crime!” Lucius barked exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air.

Potter was livid, Narcissa looked wary and Draco gazed at him with admiration on his face. Well, obviously he had done something right, Lucius thought, pleased with himself.

Unfortunately, not everyone shared that opinion. 

“You… Gods!” Potter growled, causing Draco to shiver. Once again, he reined in his emotions and soothed him with a few muttered words. While Lucius didn’t like seeing his son that needy, he appreciated the respite it got him from Potter’s wrath.

“Mr Potter, nothing of that sort will happen again. My husband and I will have a conversation,” Narcissa declared, not even looking at Lucius for confirmation. “I’m also going to let the elves know that they are not to enter your room under any circumstances.”

“Thank you, Mrs Malfoy,” Potter said quietly. He seemed to ponder something. “Well, Jilly helped, so…” He paused, chewing on his lip. “Maybe she could be an exception?”

“Certainly, Mr Potter,” she agreed. 

They remained seated for another few tense minutes and then Lucius declared dinner ended. He wanted to retire in front of the fire, seated in his favourite chair and nursing a cognac or five. Narcissa would undoubtedly have a few things to say and he commended himself of for having emptied a bottle of wine already. It generally made things easier to bear.

~*~

As predicted, she accused him of undermining the boy’s wishes and trying to alienate him deliberately, eventually driving him out of the house.

While he readily admitted that there was no love lost between him and Potter, he strongly denied trying to kick him out. She was hesitant to believe him and only gave in when he argued that he wouldn’t do that to Draco.

Trying to change the subject, he mentioned that he would have to meet with their consultants as soon as possible. The Manor and their finances had been left to their own devices for far too long now. Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoys didn’t amass money for money’s sake. No, it was also necessary not only to keep their investments going, but also to maintain the house they were living in. 

Less solvent people might think that the most expensive part was buying a house, but Lucius knew that was a false assumption. Maintaining buildings always cost money. And if you took big ones like the Manor, not only the building itself demanded financial means, its inhabitants were also gobbling up indecent amounts of money. While house-elves were hard workers, they needed to be fed. And they couldn’t conjure meals out of nothing. 

Another asset was the white peacocks his family had been breeding for generations. Those birds, for all their beauty, cost an arm and a leg. He knew their upkeep could have been reduced, but over the years he had also accepted that he loved them and wanted them to have a good life for which he gladly forked out the money.

Well, those were the reasons he gave when someone asked him what all the money was for. He couldn’t very well tell all those goody-two-shoes that money was also needed to buy oneself freedom, not only from prosecution, but more generally speaking. Being well-off allowed him to provide his family with what he considered the best and it had helped gloss over past ‘mistakes’. Hopefully, it would do so again.

They sat a few minutes in silence until Narcissa said, “Promise me that you will be careful with Potter. Please.”

“I’ve done nothing else the entire day,” Lucius replied testily, peeved that she found it necessary to remind him.

“He’s had a hard time lately and he won’t be able to keep himself in check when provoked.”

“And I have to?”

“You’re the adult. Like you said, he’s just a teenager. And we don’t know everything that happened to him, nor do we know how to help him. But I think we can make an effort nonetheless.”

Lucius sighed. Caring for other people was trying, he decided, and he didn’t really see an advantage. But considering that his wife had made up her mind, it seemed like he didn’t have a choice.

~&~&~

Draco accompanied Harry back to his room. Shuffling his feet when they had reached the door, he was clearly waiting for an invitation. Knowing that and granting it were two different things, however. Harry rather wanted to be alone.

However, Draco was not his parents. Harry made a conscious effort to remind himself of that fact regularly, but he’d still prefer some solitude that night.

“Well, I’m going to leave you to it, then,” Draco said, staring at the wall. 

“Hmm. Is there a particular time I will be expected for breakfast?”

“I think tomorrow morning’s going to be different.”

“When are you downstairs on ordinary days?” Harry asked, more or less patiently. He didn’t want to annoy them by being late. And he didn’t have any illusions that Malfoy wouldn’t be pissed. And he’d find a, more or less subtle, way to let Harry know.

“Around eight,” Draco replied. “But the house-elves will be happy to serve breakfast whenever you’re up for it.”

That was another phenomenon that he hadn’t expected to see. The Malfoy elves weren’t a bunch of downtrodden, meek creatures. The things they wore could hardly be called clothes, but they were clad decently in their towels and seemed to be happy. 

“That’s fine.” Harry didn’t think he was going to sleep anyways, let alone the whole night. Maybe he really should have stayed at Hogwarts or with the Weasleys. He wouldn’t have his privacy but he would have access to some Calming Draught or Dreamless Sleep in case he needed it. He chuckled mirthlessly.

“Harry?”

“Goodnight, Draco. Sleep well!” Harry said and slipped through the door, closing it behind him. He had walked away a few steps, when a rap at the door made him pause. Apparently, he had failed to make himself clear. 

“Yes?” he asked when he threw the door open once more.

“At least give me the chance to wish you a good night as well!” Draco snapped. Then his expression softened. “Can I come in?”

Harry stepped aside and let him pass. “Can we do this quickly? I happen to be tired.”

“It’ll take as long as it takes.” Draco spelled the door shut and Harry frowned. 

“I thought we were talking about a quick goodnight kiss.”

Draco hummed. “A kiss, yes. But I didn’t say where I’d like to place it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Now that he had let him inside, he couldn’t very well kick him out again, could he? So he decided to let Draco have his way for the time being and get rid of him as soon as it seemed appropriate.

Draco reached for him. “I’d like to kiss you, but I think I’m going to put it off for a little while,” he whispered, nudging Harry’s cheek with his nose before he walked them towards the bed. 

“Draco? Draco, I’m sorry, but I don’t feel like having sex…” Harry admitted. He didn’t want to disappoint Draco, but spreading his legs for him when he really didn’t want to, was not his style. Being the dominant partner sounded even more daunting to him at the moment.

Stopping in his movements, Draco asked gently, “Who said we’re going to have sex?”

“Isn’t that what you were talking about? A blowjob?” He’d been sure, considering the telltale grin on Draco’s face when he mentioned it.

“Not necessarily. I can work something out that’s more to your liking,” Draco promised. He arranged them on the mattress, Harry’s back to his front. Sliding his lower arm under Harry’s neck, Draco pulled him close. His other hand came to rest on Harry’s hip. Pushing the shirt aside, he started to rub tiny circles into the skin he found there.

At first Harry tensed but when he was convinced that Draco wasn’t about to take it further, he allowed himself to relax under the light touch. He twined his fingers with Draco’s and hugged the appertaining arm to his chest.

He was so tired.

“Sleep,” Draco told him, pressing a kiss on his head.

~*~

The early morning sun bathed the room in a warm light when Harry opened his eyes next. He felt warm, almost too warm, and it took him a while to realize that it wasn’t the blanket that caused him to overheat. It was Draco, pressed against his side and acting like a living furnace.

Harry shifted a bit; trying to get a better look and what he saw made him smile. Draco looked like a young child in his sleep. His hair was sticking in all directions and his hands were tucked under his chin. As Harry was watching him, he started to stir. First one eye cracked open, then the other.

“Morning,” he grunted, burying his face in their shared pillow.

“Good morning,” Harry said. And it was. He was well rested, hadn’t had a nightmare or if he had, he couldn’t recall it. 

“Did you sleep?” Draco eyed him worriedly. 

Harry nodded. “Surprisingly, I did. Yes.”

“See? I’m good for you.”

What was he to say but, “Of course you are. Was there any doubt?” He deliberately ignored the first six years of their acquaintance or list everyone who would gladly tell him otherwise.

“Not lately,” Draco replied. “So, do you want to get up? Grab some breakfast?”

“I feel peckish…” Harry drawled. Draco sat up immediately and was about to get out of bed when he added, “…but I could get by with a protein drink.”

Draco’s eyes widened comically. “You didn’t just say that, did you? That’s… Um… Okay!” He flopped onto his back, limbs akimbo, and smiled at Harry. “Enjoy your meal!”

He didn’t have to ask him twice. Harry opened his trousers and pulled them down to his knees, followed by Draco’s underwear. The rest could be ignored for the time being. He settled between Draco’s legs and reached for his cock which was already showing first signs of interest. 

Harry gave it a few strokes, alternating with a few licks over the head. When Draco expressed his appreciation, he took it into his mouth, suckling gently. At first it felt a bit funny, but as it was hardening between his lips, Harry increased his efforts. His hand wrapped around the base, he moved his head up and down, taking Draco deeper and deeper into his mouth with each stroke and using his other hand to fondle his balls.

Shifting a bit, he tried to lessen the pressure on his own cock. Unfortunately, it seemed like there wasn’t enough time to get rid of the confinement of his clothes, as Draco was already panting loudly. So he ignored his own discomfort and moved his hand in sync with his mouth. Still, Harry was totally unprepared when Draco suddenly tensed and his mouth was filled with come. He had been swirling his tongue around the head of Draco’s cock and had a hard time switching to swallowing. At first he sputtered, but then he managed to catch most of the sticky substance before it dripped down his chin.

Wiping away a few stray drops with the back of his hand, he looked up at Draco, smirking. “You could have given me a little warning.”

“Huh? You know what happens if you’re sucking someone off. – Satisfied?”

Harry grunted. He shoved Draco’s arm and leg aside and lay down beside him. He pointed to his own dick and remarked, “I’m okay but he’s not. And I’m worried about your health. Too little protein is bad for you.”

Draco rolled his eyes, laughing. Muttering something that suspiciously sounded like ‘of course, you git’, he got into position and went to work. 

~&~&~

His son and Potter still hadn’t made it down for breakfast and, after waiting in vain for half an hour, Narcissa and Lucius had eaten without them. Now she had gone to see her remaining sister, presumably to grovel in front of her and beg for forgiveness, while Lucius was left to his own devices. Considering his thoughts last night, he should have long retreated to his study and got started, but instead he found himself roaming the house.

First there had been the ground floor and when startling the house-elves had become boring, he had continued to the next floor. So it had gone until he had reached the highest floor, including the little tower at the far side of the east wing, holding the Owlery. He didn’t come here often for obvious reasons. Climbing all those stairs was bothersome and, most of all, time-consuming. If he needed to send a missive, an owl could very well come to him and retrieve it. But today, he somehow felt compelled to go there.

He stopped in front of the entrance when he overheard someone talking. Intrigued, he softened his steps and peeked around the corner. 

Draco.

Why would he be there when Potter was around? Didn’t he prefer being with that boy to the company of his owl? For that was what he saw inside the Owlery. Draco was perched on the windowsill, having a one-sided conversation with his eagle owl. The bird was sitting in front of him, staring at him with dispassionate eyes.

Lucius crept closer and soon he was near enough to actually pick up the words.

“You’ve got it good, Rhea. No one’s bothering you up here. You can come and go as you please and you don’t have to walk a bloody tightrope. You have no idea how messed up my life has become,” Draco confided to the owl. “Well, I suppose it’s getting better, but it’s still complicated.”

Lucius nodded to himself. Not only Draco’s life was currently complicated. They all would have to work hard to adapt to the new world order. Of course, his son was no exception.

“I have a boyfriend – Harry,” Draco went on. When Rhea bobbed her head, he chuckled quietly. “Yes, you know him. Well, he did something pretty spectacular, but instead of realizing how awesome he is, he’s drowning himself in guilt. He’s feeling responsible for things that were out of his control and he blames himself for the deaths of many people.” Draco sighed and Lucius’ heart constricted at the miserable look on his face.

Potter was an idiot, Lucius thought, but that was nothing new. Maybe it was his Gryffindor traits that forced him to act like that or maybe he was born as a martyr, he couldn’t say, but it was annoying watching him suffer. No, he corrected himself. The really annoying part was that Draco felt bad because of Potter’s misconceptions. 

“I managed to convince him to come home with me. He didn’t want to come here, of course. Lots of things happened between Harry and my father. But in the end he agreed. And my parents not only agreed to house him, they almost insisted that he come with us. Gods, you can’t imagine the show I had to present in the Great Hall. Of course I had been worried sick about Harry, but I needed to pile it on so that they would start feeling protective of me and in return felt compelled to defend mine and Harry’s relationship. And they did. You should have seen my mother. She was really fierce. And I’d never have thought that my father would go so far and heal him. I must have been really convincing.”

Lucius scowled. That little… Obviously, he had been outmanoeuvred by his own child and found it hard to believe. Just as he was about to confront the brat, Draco continued.

“Harry’s playing nice. I’m sure that, if it wasn’t for my sake, he wouldn’t care one wit about my parents. I have to remind him from time to time, you know? Making him see how important they are to me. So far, things are good…” Draco trailed off. He reached forward, holding his arm out for the owl to hop on the back of his hand. Rhea eyed him for a moment before she acquiesced. He moved his hand upwards until they were face to face.

“It’s wrong of me to treat them like puppets, I know that. But frankly, I can’t allow them to give in to their mutual…dislike. I couldn’t bear losing either of them,” the boy whispered, gently leaning his forehead against the small body, balancing on his hand. He didn’t say anything more after that, he just remained seated by the window with his pet.

Shivering despite the warmth in the room, Lucius gulped. He fought with himself, unsure what would be the best course of action after listening in on Draco’s admission. A part of him wanted to get back at him for playing them all. Another part, the bigger half of him, swore to Merlin that he would play along. Whatever it took to make his son happy, he’d do it. He owed it to him, even if it meant adopting Harry bloody Potter into the family.

Lucius spun on his heel and stalked through the halls, only stopping when he reached his study. Slamming the door shut behind him, he headed straight for his liquor cabinet. Usually, he avoided drinking alcohol on a daily basis. It was bad for his complexion and maintaining his looks wasn’t exactly cheap. But momentarily, he had a feeling that some absinthe would be working wonders. 

He had just picked a bottle and was reaching for a glass when a terrified scream resounded through the house. Putting everything down, he hurriedly left his study and rushed towards Potter’s temporary quarters. He didn’t allow himself the time to think about what he was doing or wonder why he was alarmed by the fact that the boy was suffering from nightmares. 

Pushing the door open and noticing the boy’s state, Lucius thanked whoever might listen that it wasn’t his own child in Potter’s place. He didn’t particularly want to go inside; he had a date with a giant glass of alcohol. But when Draco appeared at his side, panting from his mad dash through the house, and looked up to him for help, Lucius felt fortunate and blessed.

~*~

That night, Lucius was seated in front of the fire as he was so often. The absinthe he had chosen hours before was served in a normal sized glass. And it wasn’t downed out of frustration. He was drinking to second chances.

 

THE END


End file.
